


A Broken Circle [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after Alex (MC) ends Richard Sheridan and The Circle's reign of corruption over Hollywood at the Aubrey Awards.For the prompt: Ending
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Broken Circle [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

When the video clip ended, chaos ensued. The theatre erupted into pandemonium. Everyone wanted to talk to Alex and her friends: the police, reporters, paparazzi, and many of Hollywood’s elite. Every step they took they were hounded by another person or outlet. Some had known the truth about The Circle. Some were completely blindsided. But, what they had in common was they all wanted _more_. More answers. More interviews. More photos. More attention. More face time. More of Alex. She had known that releasing the video in such a public forum would cause a scene, but nothing had prepared her for this. Her body and thoughts were literally being pulled in multiple directions and none of them by her choice. 

After what felt like an eternity under the flashing lights, Alex stumbled into a dark and secluded hallway near the back of the theatre. She fled down the corridor into the quiet stillness ahead. She rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment, blocking out the cacophony of noise and questions waiting for her return outside. 

His footsteps were faint, but enough to cause Alex’s eyes to open. “May I join you?”

Alex offered Hunt her hand. He took it gently, caressing her fingers before brushing his lips against the inside of her wrist. Alex moved closer toward him, her free hand meandering through his hair treasuring how the warmth of his breath on her wrist helped drown out the noise and calm her. 

“Are you okay?” Hunt questioned quietly.

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “I knew what I was getting into when I started this. It’s just a lot.”

Hunt’s eyes lingered on hers. She was breathtaking, absolutely incredible, perhaps the strongest woman he knew. His lips found hers softly and slowly, time seemed to freeze around them giving them a moment alone as her lips parted for his. Hunt cradled her face in his hands as he rested his forehead on hers.

“What was that for?” Alex leaned into his touch.

“For being you,” Hunt breathed. “For being braver and stronger than I ever could. The circle has been a plague on this industry for decades. No one dared end them… not even me. My only effort to stop them was to not play the game. To stop making films. But you… You are absolutely incredible. You…I just…” His voice trailed off.

A growing smirk spread across her face. “Do my ears deceive me or did I not only get a compliment from the Great Thomas Hunt but, also left him speechless! Quick, let me get the press in here. This is truly the moment of the night they should be capturing.”

Alex turned to leave but Hunt pulled her back in. “I mean it, Alex. You did something tonight that no one has dared to do. You continuously astound me!” 

Alex brushed her thumb across his cheek before kissing it. “Well, I did have a pretty great professor who taught me the value of art and passion for filmmaking over money and power.”

“I think I saw her go this way!” A voice shouted from not too far away. 

Alex sighed heavily. “You should go.” 

Hunt took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. “No, _we_ should go.”

“There’s no way either of us is getting out of this place without being seen. I think I’ve had enough attention for one night. I don’t need to add being caught sneaking around with a professor, too.” 

“Do you trust me?” Hunt asked offering her his hand.

“I do,” Alex replied. Her hand hovered over his as she thought over what she wanted and what she should do.

“Then, trust me. I’ve made a habit of avoiding irritating people, which is most everyone here. This is not my first Aubrey’s to sneak away from. I can get you out of here. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” Hunt insisted, keeping his hand out for her. 

Alex intertwined her fingers with his. “Does that include staying with you?”

Hunt’s lips curled into a smile.

“I mean, after all… I’m incredible and brave,” Alex teased. “Astounding!”

“Please, remind me never to pay you a compliment again,” Hunt complained.

Alex squeezed his hand laughing lightly as she followed as he led them safely out of the theatre.


End file.
